Abraham Sapien's little sister
by Optimus Prime Fangirl
Summary: a very unlikely reunion for a certain fishy agent and his sister
1. Chapter 1

Abraham Sapien's long lost sister

Prologue

Not many people know that Abe Sapien has a sister but he does. How do I know this? My name is Annabella Sapien and I am the long lost sister of Abraham Sapien.

I discovered about my brother on my eighteenth birthday through an unexpected parcel sent from the BPRD HQ by someone called Dir. Tom Manning that had a letter:

"Dear Miss Sapien "My name is Thomas Manning and I am the director of Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence (BPRD for short). It has recently come to our attention at the BPRD that you share a biological match to one of our more unique agents by the name of Abraham Sapien who was rather surprised to discover that he has a sister and requested that I write to inform you of this but due to how busy it can be here at the BPRD HQ I have only recently gotten around to fulfilling your brother's request as well compiling a folder of photographs of your brother which is in the envelope in which this letter is sent to you in and I hope that this letter has found you in good health. If you wish to contact your brother, feel free to use the e-mail address that is a direct link to Abraham's personal computer

AbeSapien

I hope that you decide to use the e-mail address above as does Abraham"

I was beyond shocked to find out that I have a brother and a large smile came to my face as I looked at the pictures very surprised to see a man who looked to be half fish and about twenty in age in what looked like in-action shots but one picture was unusual to say the least because of the occupants of the picture as a large red skinned man with a huge right hand made of stone and I could see the bases of where his horns would be if he let them grow and next to this huge man was a very petite woman next to him on one side and my brother on the other "so these are your teammates then" I said out loud while smiling. I put everything apart that one picture which I framed and put on my bedside table before logging onto my laptop then onto my email account and typed an incredibly detailed email to my brother.

"Dear Abraham, I know that this must rather odd to find out that you have a human sister that you had no idea about until now and believe me that I couldn't quite believe it myself when I received a parcel from Thomas Manning who I think is your boss today anyway getting off track a bit. I would really love to meet you and your friends/team mates at some point in the future. I was looking through the pictures that I got in the envelope and I have to admit that one really caught my attention due to your large red friend in the picture with you anyway this picture has very quickly become very special to me as it is the first picture that I have of you that I like anyway again I just thought that I would send a quick email to get the ball rolling to speak and I look forward to your reply. your little sister Annabella Anna for short" then I sent the email and went to bed hoping that Abe would write back.

The next morning after getting ready for the day, a notification alerted me to an email so I checked to see that Abe had replied to my email which made my heart quicken in excited. I opened the message and read it

"Dear Anna, thank you for emailing me so quickly after discovering about me and I have to be honest with you, I am very happy to have a human sister unfortunately my large red friend was not particularly happy with the news but that is Hellboy for you and don't worry he is secretly looking forward to meeting you as are a vast majority of the agents here at the Bureau. I am looking to meeting you in person more than anyone here and hopefully you will be able to come and meet everyone here soon anyway I need to get going but I hope to hear from you soon"

I was so happy that I had response from Abe so quickly so I naturally replied to him and we communicated for about three months before one day there was a knock on my front door which I answered to see a smartly dressed elderly man with a walking stick in hand smiling softly at me "I take it that you are Annabella Sapien" the man said to which I nodded "that's right and I hope you don't think me as rude but who are you exactly?" I asked "my apologises, I am Professor Trevor Broom and I am the head of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence where your brother works and resides and Abraham insisted that my son and I come and introduce ourselves to you" Professor Broom explained "erm Professor where is your son? I don't see him here" I said unsure of what was going on until I looked behind the Professor and gasped in surprise as I had not expected to see Hellboy standing behind his clearly aging father "oh wow, would you both like to come in for a drink or something?" I offered being polite to both of them.

luckily both men came in and sat on my couch while I made tea for the Professor and got Hellboy who I could not believe was in my home a root beer as I guessed that he was on duty and could not drink before joining both in the living room "so is there a reason why you both have come today?" I asked to which Hellboy nodded "yeah we came to talk to you about coming to the Bureau to meet your brother for the first time" Hellboy answered with a grin before taking a sip of his drink.

The three of us spent about four hours talking before Professor Broom and Hellboy left my home to go back to the Bureau and I closed my door and grinned happily then my laptop beeped indicating that Abe had wanted to do a video chat which I accepted "hey Abe, you will not believe who was just here" I said grinning still "who was just there?" Abe asked with a smile as well "Professor Broom and his son Hellboy" I replied which caused a shocked expression to cross my brother's face "so you have met Red then? I hope he was on his best behaviour while in your apartment" Abe said "oh don't worry, he was a gentleman and even helped me to take the tea stuff to the kitchen which I was not expecting at all" I explained which caused Abe to chuckle with his eyes closed "you do know that he was trying to make a great first impression on you right?" Abe asked as he opened his eyes "I had a feeling about that but I think it worked" I said.

We spent the night chatting before Abe mentioned that if I wasn't busy the next day I would be able to come and meet for the first time in person which I said that I was not busy and would be at the Bureau building at noon the next day before signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day i got up at nine and got ready for the day ahead then i looked at myself in the mirror. What stared back at me was a twenty year old five foot tall woman with tanned skin with ocean blue eyes and the reflection of me had shoulder length black hair with blue highlights in and i was wearing simple black boots which came up to my calves with blue jeans and a white flowing shirt underneath a dark grey leather jacket to complete the outfit.

once i was ready, i headed down to my blue Citroen Saxo which had sentimental value to me as my mum gave me the car. i got into my car and drove from my home next to the Bellamy hospital and drove to what looked like an ordinary building and the guard came to my car "excuse me but why are you here?" he asked in a rude tone then i showed him my picture of Abe when i saw his badge on his arm to which he nodded and let me through "oh and by the way, Abe is happy to have some family to talk to" the guard said softly with a smile.

i smiled back and parked my car in the private parking lot within the compound then climbed out and when i went to Section 51, i received a massive surprise because when i arrived in Section 51, all the agents were waiting for me including Professor Broom, Dir Manning and Abe at the bottom of the lift which made me smile in surprise but when the lift stopped, i jumped off and ran to Abe and hugged him which he return "i am so glad you could make it" Abe whispered in my ear with tears of happiness in his eyes "i wouldn't miss meeting you in person for the first time for anything" i whispered back before giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek which was cool to the touch but our union was interrupted by Dir Manning clearing his throat and the two of us looked at him "welcome to the BPRD Anna, sorry for the large when you arrived, its not everyday that one of our unique agents gets reunited with long lost family" Tom chuckled

"Don't worry about it, i have to say that this place is huge, i nearly got lost a few times" i said jokingly which caused Red as Abe had called Hellboy laughed and hit my back hard with his right hand which caused me to lurch forward "good to see you again Red" I said as Abe soothingly rubbed my back which helped due to the cool feeling to his hands.


End file.
